percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation: Absolute Chaos - Chapter 4
Alex's POV I started at JJ's body lying on the floor. "What just happened?" I asked Stuart. He shrugged. "Some weird monster." I looked down and kicked JJ's limp body on the floor. "Hey, I wonder if he has any money in his pockets?" "No Alex—" But I was already searching his pockets, only to find some wax. Why does this guy have a ball of wax? ~ ~ ~ ~ Later that night, I stared at the spot in the sky Stuart told us about. I tried to think of a way to stop Chaos from awakening. But how? What if the seals didn't work? Suddenly the void in space started to grow. Images of my sister's death echoed through my mind, Khione slitting her throat, the look of terror and false hope on her face as the life was drained out of uer body. I wasn't sure what came over me as pangs of guilt rushed over my body. Sudenly, all of my anger exploded, and I shot towards the spot in the sky. Chaos was evil. It was like a disease that overcame you. The only thing I could get through my head was that I had to attack Chaos, even if it was in the middle of space. As I zoomed upward, I stared at the place in the sky with tears flowing from my face. Suddenly there was a loud crack, like a sonic boom. The place in the sky glowed a blood-red, and my brain felt fried. And then I watched as something flew out of my pocket and deflected a tendril of energy about to kill me. The stringlike thing absorbed countless tendrils aiming at my body. I couldn't comprehende what was happening. Then there was a sharp burning pain in my forearm, and the string sizzled away. By now, I was almost back at bunker 10. One last burning tendril collided with my shoulder, and I collided with the Long Island Sound. 'Three hours later' I woke up with JJ and Stuart looking over me with a worried expression. We were in Bunker 10 again. I looked at my arm to see a burn scar that snaked from my forearm to my shoulder. "What happened?!" Stuart asked. I explained to them about how Chaos sent horrible memories into my mind. And then how it made me go berserk and fly towards it. "It's weird," I said, "Chaos attacked with these tendrils of energy, but some stringlike think protected me. I would've been dead if that string didn't stop the tendrils." "Alex! The wax string you stole from JJ!" "What?!" JJ and I exclaimed at the same time. "JJ, Alex stole your wax string that's part of being a magician. Maybe magicians' supplies can protect us from Chaos!" JJ gave me a dirty look and said, "So my supplies are immune to Chaos?" "Or it's the wax," I suggested. Stuart smiled. "Wax or not, I think we have a majot advqntage over Chaos. Category:Operation: Absolute Chaos Category:Chapter Page